headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Thaddeus Montgomery
| aliases = Infantata | continuity = American Horror Story | series = | image = | notability = | type = Child | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 1119 Westchester Place, Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = Nora Montgomery Mother deceased. Her ghost exists and is bound to the Murder House. Charles Montgomery Father, deceased. His ghosts exists and is bound to the Murder House. | status = | born = 1920s | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Ben Woolf }} Thaddeus Montgomery, also known as the Infantata, is a fictional reanimate and a recurring secondary antagonist featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He appeared in the season one storyline, which has since become known as "Murder House". Played by actor Ben Woolf, he first appeared in the pilot episode of the series. Biography Early life Thaddeus Montgomery was the son of Charles Montgomery and Nora Montgomery in the early 1920s. The Montgomerys lived at 1119 Westchester Place in Los Angeles, California. Charles Montgomery had the reputation of being the "Surgeon to the Stars", catering to Hollywood's elite, but he also performed abortions for women in need in the basement of his mansion. One of the husbands of one of Charles' patients flew into a rage after discovering his child had been aborted. Exacting revenge, he kidnapped Charles and Nora's infant son, Thaddeus Montgomery, and dismembered him - sending the remains back to the family. Charles used his scientific know-how to piece the remains together and restore it to a mocking semblance of life. This creature became known as the Infantata and remained in the basement of the house long after Charles and Nora had passed on. American Horror Story: Murder House As the Infantata In 1978, two twin youths named Bryan and Troy trespassed into the dilapidated "Murder House" with the intent of vandalizing it. They went down into the basement where they found a dead possum that the Infantata had recently killed. The Infantata emerged from the shadows and raced towards them, slashing open the throats of both boys, thus killing them. Violet Harmon and Tate Langdon conspired to terrorize a high school student named Leah as an act of revenge. They brought her down to the basement under the pretense of selling her drugs. Violet expected Tate to scare Leah, but did not account for the presence of the Infantata, who sprang from the darkness and slashed Leah across the face. When the lights came back on, the creature had disappeared. Violet asked Tate what it was, but he claimed that there was no one else in the room other than Violet, Leah, and himself. American Horror Story: Pilot Notes & Trivia * * Actor Ben Woolf passed away on February 23rd, 2015 at the age of 34. He died from a stroke brought on as a result of a head injury he received when he was clipped by the side mirror of a passing SUV. TMZ.com; February 23rd, 2015; 'American Horror Story' BEN WOOLF DIES FROM HEAD INJURY. Appearances # American Horror Story: Pilot See also External Links References